


BARONJITSU - DISCOVERS

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Plants, Tickling, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: When Baron Draxum discovers a little ticklish weakness of Lou Jitsu...
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Lou Jitsu (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening/morning everyone. Let's say that, since they are not found on the web at all, I decided to write one of the first (I think) Tickle Fic about the BaronJitsu couple. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize in advance for my imperfect English.  
> Next chapter will be uploaded next week!  
> Leave a comment if you like! Bye Bye!

It was an afternoon like any other, in which Lou Jitsu finally had the opportunity to rest after an exhausting week in the Battle Nexus arena. Seven endless days, in which he had done nothing but strain his muscles until he almost no longer felt them.  
With a tired sigh he let himself fall on the soft sheets of the bed in his room, feeling every fiber of his body tending painfully, ripping out a hiss.  
\- Rough week? - a well-known voice and figure rose from the shadows of the curtains of his bed, advancing towards him and taking a seat beside him.  
\- Yeah, you can say it ... -, sighed the Champion, greeting Draxum with a drawn smile,  
\- But nothing that the Great Lou Jitsu cannot handle easily -, he added, winking at him, earning a snort from the Baron.  
That day Draxum did not wear his usual armor and Lou took the opportunity to admire his sculpted body covered with a soft reddish fur like his hair, except for his chest and well-defined abs, as he approached him.  
\- You should be more careful -, said the Yokai, slipping gracefully on the sheets and reaching out an hand to pass it through the soft human hair, - For sure you're strong, but this does not mean that you have to put yourself in a stressfull situation -.  
\- You care for my health? How sweet of you Draxy -, he smiled at him captivatingly, sitting up; pity that gesture cost him another hiss of pain, dictated by his sore muscles who categorically refused to cooperate.  
To Draxum did not escape this. - Can I do something to relieve this pain, Lou? -, he asked with a concern that he reserved exclusively for his champion, while he placed a light kiss on his shoulder.  
\- Mmm ... don't know ... A massage perhaps? -, Lou murmured uncertainly, - My muscles are really sore for all those movements of yesterday, ya know? -.  
Draxum nodded sympathetically, more than inclined to want to help his partner relax. He would have liked to take advantage of that day to stay a little more in "intimacy" with Lou, but it wasn't really his intention to stress his human more than he already was. It was much more practical to ease his tiredness, and then let him regain his strength for an "after".  
Lou Jitsu then took off his shoes, remaining barefoot, and the top of his combat suit, revealing his well-trained physique, and stretched out on his stomach on the bed, patiently waiting for Draxum to position himself near him, trying to relax.  
The Baron took just a few seconds to admire him, slowly tracing the profile of his perfect muscles with his fingers, before starting to massage them with both hands with slow but firm movements.  
At first it was not at all pleasant, since Draxum had to concentrate his efforts on undoing all the knots of Lou's body, reluctantly releasing some sore groans, but after a few minutes finally the human managed to feel the beneficial effect of the treatment of Yokai. With each passage of his hands on his back, Lou sighed with pleasure, feeling his body getting lighter and feeling a slight numbness enveloping his mind.  
\- Are you okay Lou? - the voice of Draxum, close to his ear, woke him; he turned to him with a smile, nodding slowly, basking in the blankets and in that feeling of well-being.  
\- Good. Now I will move to your lower back, that's okay for you? -.  
\- Oh really? -, Lou Jitsu said with a smirk, pulling himself up, - Ya wanna go already there? And I that was thinking ya wanna make me relax ... Ouch! -, he exclaimed, feeling Draxum's fingers pinch his skin, - What was that for ?! -.  
\- You being silly -, Draxum replied, then pushing him back down on the mattress, - We are going to have time for that too, but for now you need to relax and rest. I don't want you to get hurt in the next battle for some sore muscles -.  
\- 'Right,' right, got it! -, laughed Lou Jitsu, getting comfortable - Do your magic, please -, he added closing his eyes, waiting.  
Draxum did not wait, starting to massage the back of his champion, moving slowly downwards, making a little more grip on his hips, squeezing them slightly between his fingers, putting more pressure when he approached the bones of the pelvis.  
For a few seconds he felt Lou Jitsu's muscles twitch, probably to bear the slight pain resulting from the loosening of the knots in his muscles, and therefore decided not to pay too much attention, knowing that it would not last long; but when he saw his companion's back arch again, followed by a slight strangled sound, Draxum worried.  
\- Lou Jitsu are you okay? -, he asked, easing the pressure, but without stopping so as not to lose the rhythm, moving from the pelvis back to the hips.  
\- Y-Yeah yeah! Everyt-hihih-ng fi-hihi-ne! -, the human's voice was muffled, but the strangled chuckles that came from the pillow where Lou had sunk his face did not escape the Yokai's ear.  
It took the Baron a few seconds to guess what exactly was going on; he had spent enough time with Lou Jitsu on those sheets to know his smallest reactions in response to his every move, although he himself had not explored that particular "weakness" of his champion, finding it useless during their intimate moments.  
But perhaps the time had come to take advantage of the situation ...  
With a ravenous grin, which Lou Jitsu unfortunately did not see, the Baron again moved his hands from his hips, tracing them back to the center of his back and holding them there until he felt him relax again, taking advantage of that distraction to evoke a small root that went to block his ankles thus preventing a possible escape.  
Of course, though his senses were a little clouded, Lou Jitsu didn't miss the slight pressure on his legs; but before he could raise his head to turn to look at what was going on behind him, Draxum's hands had already slid down his hips again, starting to stimulate the sensitive skin of that point again.  
He quickly covered his mouth with both hands, thus preventing himself from bursting out laughing, fighting with all his willpower to remain motionless, hoping with all his might that Draxum would not notice anything. The last thing he wanted was for the Yokai to discover that embarrassing weakness of his, but the more the seconds passed, the more difficult it became, especially when the hands on the other from his hips moved higher, towards the ribs, one of the its weak points; while with one hand he still covered the involuntary 32-tooth smile, with the other he clawed the pillow convulsively, trying to distract himself from the tickling sensation of Draxum's fingers that pinched and teased his skin with increasing speed.  
The Yokai, for its part, was losing patience; he wanted to see Lou Jitsu really laugh, at the top of his lungs, he wanted to see his smile, however forced, and above all he wanted to see him surrender under his hands.  
t was for this reason therefore that, with a simple gesture, from the same root that held the other's ankles still, two more emerged which began to crawl up and down on his bare feet.  
This was too much for Lou Jitsu! With two of his weak points attached simultaneously he could no longer restrain himself, irretrievably bursting out laughing under the satisfied gaze of his companion.  
\- Drahahahhahahxx !!! Stohohohohohpp ihihihihihihihitt !! -, he protested between laughter, turning to the side, trying to grab the other's hands and kick away the roots that were torturing him.  
\- What do you mean, Lou Jitsu? I'm just giving you a massage. Do you not like it anymore? -.  
\- Iihihiff thihihihiss i-is yohohohouhuhr id-idea of a mahahahssahahagge, y-youhuhu can st-AHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHRREHEHE !!! -, his sentence was cut short by his own cries, when Draxum's fingers reached his armpits, another weak point of his, while the Yokai evoked another couple of roots to wrap around his wrists, so that he could not protect himself .  
The Baron for his part was enjoying the show too much: having Lou Jitsu under his power, seeing him wiggling with laughter, with his eyes closed, the forced smile and the hair now broken by his shots on the sheets, was an indescribable feeling and very exciting. Fortunately, he had the idea of using plants to immobilize him, because if he had heard him move under him, he would have taken advantage of it to do much more instead of tickling. Despite this, however, the desire to listen to the voice of his champion while saying the words "I give up" became stronger and stronger, enough to send him numerous chills down his back.  
He stopped that torture for a few seconds, thus allowing the other to catch his breath, without however freeing him, then approaching him, making use of his weakness to kiss him gently on the lips, then placing a rebellious lock of hair behind his ear, taking advantage also for tease him, grinning satisfied when Lou tried with a kind of surprised shriek to avoid his spiteful fingers.  
\- A-are you ... having fun? -, panted the ex star trying to take on an annoyed tone but failing miserably, since Draxum's fingers were still having fun, albeit lightly, to still tease him with the nails on the neck and behind the ear, tearing each time a chuckle. In fact, he was not angry, to see that playful side of his partner, with a genuinely amused smile on his splendid face, instead of his usual expression always so serious and calm, filled him with joy despite that little torture. After all, he was also extremely surprised: he did not imagine that Draxum would come out with such an idea!  
\- Indeed I am -, the Baron grinned, kissing the other's lips again.  
\- Good ... At least one of us is enjoying this ... -.  
For a moment the gaze of the Yokai became slightly worried: - Are you sure you're okay? How are your sore muscles doing? -.  
\- What? Nah, I'm fine! You're gonna need something worse to bring me down -, the Battle Nexus champion proudly exclaimed, showing off one of his best cheeky smiles, managing to snatch a chuckle from the Baron who sat better on his body, perfectly matching their chests and taking to play carelessly with the other's forelock.  
\- Good to know -, he purred, looking him straight in the eye, - Because I was thinking to keeping you here for a little while -, he couldn't suppress a satisfied grin at seeing Lou Jitsu's so confident expression waver slightly.  
\- W-What do you mean? -.  
\- I want to keep going with this little game, maybe testing something even stronger -.  
Sensing a movement to his right out of the corner of his eye, Lou turned in that direction, widening his eyes as he saw two of Draxum's roots slide on the sheets towards him, ready to attack; he began to sweat cold when he realized that even on the left side the roots were approaching, all under the satisfied gaze of his companion, who continued to have that ravenous grin and at the most sexy on the face. It wasn't against the idea of being tied to the bed, with Draxum as a partner he had already happened and got used to it easily, but in that particular situation he would have preferred a thousand times not to test the resistance of those plants in keeping him still.  
\- Don't get me wrong ... I would like to test myself too ... but there is any way I can avoid this right now? -, tried in every way to appear calm, but Draxum could feel the agitation in Lou's voice and this did nothing but increase his satisfaction. The time had come to see what was stronger: his survival instinct or his pride.  
\- Surrender to me -  
\- Wait what? -  
Draxum approached their faces and then whispered his condition to his ear: - Just say that you give up to me and I will put an end on all of this -.  
There were a few seconds of silence, interrupted only by the sound of their breaths.  
Then...  
\- Do. Your. Worst. -.  
3 simple words, one last kiss between the two and a snap of fingers.  
In the minutes that followed Lou Jitsu, between laughter and the other, he did not stop cursing himself and his pride for a moment and more than once the words of surrender almost escaped his lips; despite everything, however, he always managed to refrain from pronouncing them, a little always for that pride of not giving it to Draxum and also a little because he was having fun underneath. However unbearable for his hypersensitive skin, the tickling he was undergoing was decidedly "light": he knew Draxum and his powers having tried them on himself several times and knew that despite everything he was refraining from torturing him, something of which ... thanked him? Maybe.  
He arched his back, letting out a louder cry than the others when he felt the Yokai's nails slide quickly up and down his abdominals and any positive thoughts towards him vanished immediately; he backed off from everything! Draxum was killing him! And he would make him pay for it!  
\- Still willing to not give up Lou? -, asked the Baron, slowing down the rhythm of the plants just enough to allow the human to answer him.  
\- Nehehehehvveheheher! J-Just wahahahahihit 'till Ihihihi'll geheheht you bahahahahck !! Ahahahahahahah! -.  
\- I would like to see you try. But for now ... -, another movement of his fingers and the roots began to move at an increased speed, - I want to see you squirm, laugh and beg for me to stop when I will finally reach your death spot -, he added in a whisper, then vigorously attacking the inner muscles of his thighs; he knew from experience that this was an extremely sensitive and weak point of Lou Jitsu and had no doubts that if he tickled him there, he would give up.  
By now it had become almost a challenge for him, a challenge he didn't want to miss.  
Indeed...  
\- NONONONONONOHOHOHO !! DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAX  
ST-STAHAHAHAAHAHAHAPP !!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE !!!! - Lou was sure that even Big Mama, who was on the top floor of the Hotel Nexus, had heard him laugh at how much he was screaming, but he didn't care: having all his weak points attached simultaneously was too much even for him !  
\- Just surrender Lou Jitsu. Give up and I'll stop -.  
\- FIHIHIHHINEHEHEHE! IHIHIH GIHIHIHIHIVEHEHEH !! IGIVEUPIGIVEUPIGIVEUP !! -.  
As it was, the tickle stopped abruptly, finally giving him a way to breathe, despite some giggles still escaping from his lips whenever a slight shiver still fell down his body; he felt exhausted as if he had fought relentlessly in the Battle Nexus arena, but at the same time felt that all the stress accumulated in those days was finally gone. He would never admit it, but tickling had actually had a positive effect on his body.  
\- Are you okay? -.  
The Baron's question triggered some more giggles: - Fihihirst you tohohorture me ... ahahnd now you're askin 'if I'm gohohod? -.  
\- Don't be so melodramatic -, the Yokai snorted, while with a sign he motioned the plants to withdraw, finally leaving the other free to snuggle better on the sheets with a sigh of relief.  
\- You're so mean ya know? -, murmured Lou after a few seconds, taking advantage of that freedom to pull himself up and play with a strand of the other's hair, pulling it a little out of spite.  
\- You know better than me that I could do something even worse -, said Draxum, freeing the lock and pulling it closer to put a kiss on his lips,   
\- I went really easy on you -.  
\- That's because ya love me! -, said the ex-star with a smile, - But don't think I'll be that gentle with ya when I'll get my revenge -, he added with a small grin immediately broken by a sudden yawn.  
Draxum simply rolled his eyes, not worried at all by that "threat", then letting his partner hug him as a pillow while murmuring something similar to "I will get ya after nap time", before slipping into the sleep.  
\- Until the next "battle" then, my Champion -, the Yokai whispered, settling himself better on the bed and following him in the world of dreams.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, of course, we could not left Lou Jitsu without a little revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe Draxum character was a little bit difficult in this chapter, I have to admit it. I hope to have done a good work XD
> 
> p.s. I don't know if I will ever do a 3rd part of this story, it depends if my mind collaborates enough with my imagination.

It was the first time Lou Jitsu had woken up before the Baron. He had never been a morning person and he used to find himself alone every day in bed with the scent of coffee that greeted him gently from the kitchen, where the Baron was already getting ready to face the new day.  
But that morning was different. When Lou reopened his eyes he found himself in front of what his brain did not delay in defining a heavenly vision: Draxum, without his helmet and with his eyes still closed by the forces of sleep, was with his face very close to his and surrounded by some soft locks of hair that in the sunlight almost had the color of fire and his full and soft lips were slightly parted, as if they were inviting him to put a light kiss on it. He refrained from doing so, determined not to wake his partner, still wanting to enjoy that rare and unknown part of his, but unable to resist reaching out a hand to grab one of those untidy locks that he liked so much and begin to play around, turning it around between the fingers.  
Very soon Lou rediscovered himself slowly caressing the outline of Draxum's face with his fingertips, from his high cheekbones, to slightly hollow cheeks and then going towards his marked chin and down his neck. It went on like this for whole minutes, without even getting tired of touching that soft skin, until, reaching a particular point below the chin, it triggered a slight reaction from Draxum: the Yokai grabbed Lou Jitsu's hand with his own, blocking him in that position, while he moved his face slightly backwards, reflexively moving away from that contact.  
Lou had been motionless and breathless all the time in fear of waking him up abruptly, but when he realized that the Baron was still sleeping he relaxed with a sigh; the particular point he had touched was an old Draxum scar, which had his twin on the other side of the face and which corresponded to what was once the junction point of his splendid ivory horns, lost during the war against the human. When he first noticed them, the Yokai had explained to him that they were a fairly sensitive point of his body: they didn't hurt him, at least not anymore, but they were still a much more receptive area than the others and also for this he protected it with the his helmet, equipped with golden horns to replace the lost ones. Lou from that time had never dared to touch them, fearing to irritate her partner, despite the desire to test how strong that particular sensitivity was, especially during their moments together; with the passage of time in wanting to respect that decision he had ended up forgetting their existence. But now they were there, close at hand and his curiosity began to bloom again with renewed intensity.  
After some uncertainties he decided that he wanted to get rid of that doubt; Draxum had assured him that they were not painful so he could trust him, and in case he woke up he could always say he hadn't done it on purpose by showing off one of his best smiles while apologizing. He was sure to get away with it.  
Slowly he stretched out his fingers again, going to touch that slight line on the Yokai's neck again, keeping an eye on every possible reaction; after a while he saw him tighten his eyes slightly in his sleep, while his face tried to move away from that contact, but this time Lou did not give up continuing to tease that point with his nails, noting with some satisfaction that his lips were arching in that that the human was not slow to recognize as a smile.  
He was beginning to understand what kind of "sensitivity" those scars had.  
Immensely amused by that discovery and forgetting all prudence he continued his work, also using his other hand to go and tickle the other scar, smiling satisfied to see the smile of the Yokai widening more and more ... until a pair of roots he wrapped himself around his wrists, pulling him back and locking him in place!  
\- What the ...! -.  
\- Did you have fun Lou? -.  
Draxum had woken up and his beautiful amber eyes were watching him wriggle to regain his freedom, while he slowly stretched to shake off the last remnants of sleep.  
\- Wh-What do you mean Draxy? I just woke up - Lou tried to do the innocent as he had planned from the beginning, but a simple glance from the Baron made him understand that he would not succeed.  
\- I though that after I tooked your hand as a hint, you would understand that I do not wanted to be bothered by your touch anymore -, the Yokai approached him, placing a slight kiss on the forehead, a small gesture that made it clear to Lou that he wasn't mad at him, - But I think I've overestimated you -, he continued, as his fingers slowly moved down the human's chest, lingering on his hips and starting to draw slow circles with his nails , grinning slyly when Lou let out some involuntary giggle, - So ... What should I do to you now to make you realize your mistake? -.  
\- C-Come on Draxy ... Didn't you tortured me enough ... 3 days ago? I hahahave the right to try to geheheht my revenge -, complained the ex-star, trying to hold back the laughter with little success while the other had fun teasing him.  
\- Mmm ... No I don't think so -, replied the Baron, - And even if it was, what made you think that I would let you get me so easily? -.  
\- I don't knohohohw ... Mahahybe ... THIS! - with a last effort, Lou pushed on his arms managing to tear the plants that bound him, managing to free himself and escape the Baron before he could recapture him, placing himself at a safe distance from the bed.  
The Yokai could not help but smile in turn to observe his expression so pleased with the gesture made, before preparing other roots for an imminent attack. He had no intention of letting it slip.  
\- Do you feel safe now that you are over there? Do you really think that I will not come to get you? -.  
The Battle Nexus Champion for his part had already put himself in position, satisfied in finding that Draxum wanted to continue that game and well decided not to lose it at any cost.  
\- 'Course I do! I'll not let ya win so easily, and still I won't give up. I know ya have the greatest laugh on Earth and I'm gonna make ya spill it out! HOT SOUP !! -, and with his classic catch phrase Lou Jitsu started that "battle".  
They went on for a good half hour, with Draxum defending himself with his roots to block any attempt by Lou Jitsu to approach while trying to capture him at the same time, and the human who tried in every way to catch him by surprise and to be able to tickle him; now he no longer tried to reach only the neck, but he also tried to hit the classic points, discovering to his amazement and joy that Draxum actually suffered from tickling, although not as much as he did. Despite this, however, when Lou managed to touch the right points, the Yokai could not suppress a low laugh that filled the Champion with pride, inciting his desire to continue that "duel".  
Until, taking advantage of a breach in the Yokai's guard, Lou finally managed to reach him, tackle him on the sheets and after stealing a quick kiss, begin to tickle him on the neck and sides with all the speed he was capable of.  
\- NO! ... Lou ... Quit it! ... -, caught by surprise, Draxum tried with all his might and all his strength not to give in and block those evil fingers, but every time his opponent escaped with a triumphant chuckle as he attacked a different spot every second.  
\- Come on Draxy! Let me hear your laugh! -.  
\- Nohoho way! ... Quihihit it !! - as much as he tried to resist Draxum was unable to hold back some low giggles, especially when Lou went to attack again his now hypersensitive scars, - Lohohou seriously! ... Stohohop! -.  
\- No way! I wanna try another thing! -, by now he had understood that the Baron was getting tired and he still had an ace up his sleeve to play, always with the hope that his intuition had not given him the wrong suggestion.  
He pretended he wanted to attack the scars on the Yokai's neck again and when he got distracted to block his movements, Lou changed direction at the last, managing to grasp the soft goat ears of the Baron with his fingers, the only point left to tickle .  
Draxum's body stiffened all of a sudden, his amber eyes closed abruptly while a strong blush streaked his cheeks; with one hand he went to grab one of Lou's wrists as if to prevent him from moving while with the other he covered his now drawn mouth in a forced smile. But it was only when the human began to tease those soft appendages that the Baron lost all control, finally letting go.  
\- LOHOHOHOHOHUHUHUHU NOHOHOHOHO !!! ST-STOHOHOHOP !!! -.  
His reaction was one of the most surprising that Lou Jitsu had witnessed, so much so that he almost let go. He had NEVER, ever seen Draxum laughing like this, at full lungs; his laughter was finally unrestrained, with a roaring tone coming from the back of his throat, and sexy as hell, capable of sending shivers down Lou 'spine.  
He could have listened to her for hours without getting tired ...  
\- Stop? But I've just began Draxy. I just LOVE your laugh and I want to hear MORE of it! -, did not resist the idea of teasing him, noting with satisfaction that Draxum's embarrassment increased with each word; the blush had reached his high cheekbones and his efforts in arching his back to shake Lou off him or in shaking his head to get away from that tickling torture were of no avail.  
\- LOHOHOHOUHUHU !! IHIHIH OHOHOHRDEHEHEHRR YOHOHOHOUHUHUH TOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHPP !! -. It was amazing that despite the thunderous laughter he could pronounce a complete sentence.  
\- Order me? I don't think ya're in the position to give orders, Baron Draxum -, the ex star teased him, - And I have no intentions of lettin 'ya go so soon ... -.  
That last sentence was greeted by poor Baron with something that sounded like a moan that sended other vibrations on Lou's body, at the same time arousing a doubt that convinced him to slow down the rhythm of torture, until he stopped it entirely for the joy of the Yokai who immediately took advantage of it to catch his breath and to slow down the beating of his heart...  
\- Drax ... are you enjoying this? -.  
... to then catch a few beats when Lou Jitsu asked him that question.  
It took a few seconds to regain his composure before replying: - I do not enjoy being tickled if this is what you ask. However I have to confess that my ears are a particulary ... sensitive spot -.  
This time it was Lou Jitsu's turn to blush, realizing the meaning of those words.  
\- Oh ... I'm sorry ... -  
\- There is no need to be. You couldn't have known. And to answer your question, I would have liked it more if you had been more delicate -.  
\- Oh really? -, the uncertain smile that Lou had on his face turned into a somewhat mischievous expression, - I'll try to be more gentle then -, he added as his fingers went to touch again and more delicately the soft fur of the Yokai, who instinctively bowed his head to the side, leaning in the touch.  
Their eyes met, one grasping the message the other was sending, before taking a kiss.  
\- However I've to advise ya -, resumed the human when they parted, - I will NOT forget your ticklish spots from now on. So it's better that ya embrace yarself for other fights like this -, he concluded laughing.  
The Baron rolled his eyes but could not manage to not smile back, also giving a small tickle to Lou's ribs, making him jolts.  
\- Do not worry. I'm looking forward to get my revenge on you too -.  
\- Ready whenever you are -.  
And they settled that final "deal" with another kiss, leaning once more in the beds sheets.

....

\- Do ya think we're gonna have these tickle fight even when we got older? -  
\- Only Destiny could tell, Lou Jitsu. We will discover it when it's time -.


End file.
